


Timor Prince and Perverse Pirate

by Logical Prince of Moral Anxiety (StarChild8)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Pirates, Princes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChild8/pseuds/Logical%20Prince%20of%20Moral%20Anxiety
Summary: While sailing to a neighboring kingdom for a peace treaty, Prince Virgil of Solicity is captured by pirates. His loyal servant Roman goes on a mission to retrieve the prince. Though is everything as it really seems?





	Timor Prince and Perverse Pirate

Gentle ocean waves rocked the ship slowly side to side. The male wouldn’t even have noticed the movement had he not been watching the water lap at the sides of the ship. The wind rustled his dark hair as he inhaled the salty air. His tan skin seemingly glowed under the sun. It was eerily quiet on board the usually loud ship. Most of the passengers were resting for their performance tomorrow at a neighboring kingdom. The crew worked quietly out of respect for the sleeping performers. The male relaxed as he leaned against the edge railing of the ship. He enjoyed the peace while he had it.

By the time the sun reached high noon, a commotion began to stir amongst the crew members. The male turned around to see what was going on. People bustled about shouting things he could barely make out amongst the noise. As they began to prep the ship’s cannons, another male approached the first. He was pale with deep brown hair and bowed before the first male, “Prince Virgil, you need to get to your quarters immediately. A pirate ship is approaching and you need to be safe.”

Virgil waved his hand in the air dismissively, “Let them try to attack us. I’ll take them on single handedly.” The paler of the two sighed and stood up as Virgil started to make his way towards the crew, “Oh and Roman, you hide yourself in my quarters. You have no training so you’ll be of no use and get in the if a fight breaks out on deck.”

“Hey! I’m no-”

“And besides I can’t protect you amidst a battle,” Virgil added in a soft tone, turning around to smile at Roman. Pink blush dusted itself onto Roman’s pale cheeks.

“I don’t need protecting…” He muttered under his breath. Roman rolled his eyes. The were a beautiful shade of sky blue. Virgil began to walk off once more and Roman followed behind the prince, “I’ll only go if you come with.”

“Ro, no. You go or I’ll have a crew member escort you. I won’t let you put yourself in danger,” Virgil gave a pointed look at Roman. The servant heaved a heavy sigh before giving up and retreating below deck. Virgil motioned for a crew member to follow Roman and keep in eye on him.

The prince made his way to the front of the crew and looked out over the sea. He saw a ship approaching with black flags. _The pirate ship…_ He turned back towards the crew, “You all know the drill. Wait for them to come close enough then fire the cannons. Do not leave the ship at all. They come to us.” Everyone nodded in understanding.

Virgil went back to watching the pirate ship as it drew closer. He raised his sword high above his head. The metal glinted under the noon sun. Waiting for the ship to get even closer, he stood still. The crew standing by cannons ready to fire at any given moment.

Just as the ship got within range, Virgil lowered his sword down quickly, “NOW!” Cannons went off. The ship rocked with kick backs. Seconds later fire was returned. Cannon blasts and shouts filled the air. The enemy ship drawing ever closer.

Soon the enemies were on deck. Close combat ensued. Swords clashed. Guns rang. Screams and grunts echoed.

Among the chaos, Virgil weaved his way through fighting. He fought off as many as he possibly could. The prince sung his sword skillfully with grace cutting any foe before him. Years of training allowed him to take a few down with ease. Yet for every one that fell, two more replaced them. Virgil was surrounded in a matter of minutes.

Despite his early confidence, he knew he wouldn’t be able to take them all on. Still the prince slashed at the oncoming pirates. He ignored their taunts. Focusing on who would attack next and how instead. Virgil side stepped to one attack then ducked to doge another. He could barely make his own offensive moves due to being on high defense. Blows landed on him, slicing his tan skin. But Virgil pushed his pain aside.

An unseen pirate attacked the prince from behind. The pirate struck Virgil on the back of his head. His vision began to blur as he felt light headed. Try as he might to remain standing, Virgil feel to his knees. The prince weakly swung his arms about in attempt to push his attackers away. Finally as Virgil’s vision went black, he fell completely onto the ship deck.


End file.
